(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image forming system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
The operation of an image forming apparatus is controlled by a controller. To execute an image process at high-speed, an exclusive drawing processor (e.g. ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit)) or a drawing processor that is called a dynamic reconfigurable processor (hereinafter simply referred to as “DRP”) is installed in the controller. The DRP fulfills various functions relating to the image process by the control of a CPU (Central Processing Unit).
The CPU activates the DRP by either of a pipeline process mode or a reconfiguration process mode. When the DRPs are configured in plural stages for example, the CPU causes each DRP to fulfill a single image process function in the pipeline process mode. Therefore, when image information is input to the image forming apparatus, a single image process is executed with the single DRP. Then, when the single image process is terminated, a next image process is executed with another DRP. On the other hand, in the reconfiguration process mode, when image information is input to the image forming apparatus, the CPU sequentially switches image process functions for the single DRP, and hence the single DRP executes image processes.